Kitty Kagome
by Fennec Kagome
Summary: Kagome is unconscious! What happened? Why is Kagome hissing at Kouga and purring against Inuyasha? Who knows but rated: T (Just in case of language)
1. Chapter 1

_**Yet a new story. I wondered what would happen if Kagome...**_

_**Stop telling them everything.**_

_**Yes, yes you are right Inuyasha. Well anyway I don't own Inuyasha if I did why would I even be here XD I would be living in Hawaii right now with 10,000 horses.**_

"Kagome?" Inuyasha yipped lightly lifting up Kagome's head. Sango, Miroku and the little kitsune gathered around Inuyasha who was holding Kagome up. A moan came from the girl lying on the ground. "Where am I?" I slightly sitting up only to fall down into Inuyasha's arms. "Kagome!" The kitsune worriedly jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder. "She should be fine after resting for a bit. So no traveling for awhile till she gets better, okay Inuyasha!" Sango hit the perverted monk who was being unholy for many of his reasons. Miroku and Shippou was pulled to Kaede's village, by Sango, to let Inuyasha carry Kagome by himself. Anyway she wanted to check on Kirara who was still healing from the wound she got from a water demon. "Kagome? Are you okay? What happened?" Inuyasha looked pleadingly into Kagome's closed eyes. He moved her midnight black strands of hair from her face. 'So beautiful.' He thought to himself thinking why she was so jealous of Kikyo, who was just a childhood friend. "Uhm… Inu…Yash…" Kagome moaned lightly and shifting to get closer to the source of heat. "Kagome!?" Inuyasha was surprised at the black haired girl who put her hands around his waist. 'Okay. Calm down Inuyasha. Let's just carry her back.' He tried to calm himself down. Inuyasha picked up Kagome and carried her back in a bridal position. 'She will 'sit' me until I died if she found out about this.' Inuyasha worried for himself. 'She is so cute when she sleeps.' Inuyasha had no problems traveling back to the village by demons or humans. Inuyasha tried to be quiet setting Kagome inside the small open room. Kaede with the help of Sango and Shippou went to find herbs to help stock up so they didn't have to go again. Miroku went to the village's center to find some women he could pray on. But little Kirara laying quietly in the corner of the small hut was unconscious. Kagome kept shifting trying to find warmth like a kitten to it's mother. Inuyasha watched her shift around uncomfortably and decided to sit down next to Kagome. Like a cat to a fire she curled next to him grabbing his kimono. Inuyasha looked at her and started unknowingly stroke her long soft hair. Unexpectedly Kaede, Shippou and Sango returned to see a Inuyasha comforting Kagome who was curling to him grabbing his kimono. Both women giggled in their heads and ignore the 'loving' couple. But Shippou was staring at Inuyasha with wide eyes. "What brat!" Inuyasha looked at the kit just after he stop stroking her hair. "Nothing!" He left the sleeping demon or in this case half demon sleeping. "Inuyasha what happened to young Kagome? Do ye know what happened?" Kaede started to look at body to see anything wrong. But she didn't. The only thing she saw was a small set of teeth marks but she thought it was from Buyo, Kagome's cat in the future. "Nothing seem to be the matter with her physically." Kaede left the sleeping 'cat' (Kagome) sleep where she was comfortable and tended to her other patient who was little Kirara. "No, don't… please stop." Kagome hugged the kimono which was attached to Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha looked at her when he felt the grip tighten. Kaede was cooking her dinner which was cooked fish she had caught earlier. When she heard Kagome she looked over to her. "Inu…stop… big mistake please." Was the only thing Kagome could say. 'Is she dreaming about me?' Inuyasha comforted her once more by calmly stoking her hair. That was his habit he would unknowingly start stoking her hair at night when he was guarding. Kagome quieted down after that.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Back with another one :3 sorry it took so long ;( And everything belongs to Inuyasha's writer. BUT I own the story and the my characters._**

When a new morn came Kagome was sleeping with Inuyasha who was sitting exactly where he was before. Shippou started curled up to Kagome, who kick him away to scoot closer to Inuyasha. Miroku was sleeping in one corner and across the room was Sango. Kaede who was up was thinking. 'Hnm. I wonder if those bite marks are from Buyo? If not what are they from?' Miroku and Sango woke up not long after that and Inuyasha woke when he smelt the cooking of river fish, who also stirred Kagome. "Here Inuyasha." Sango handed him a fish. Inuyasha took it and took a bite. Kagome quickly open her eyes and lifted her head only to catch the fish in her mouth. After she went how she was eating the stolen food. Inuyasha was wide eyed. So was everyone else. "Since when were you up?!" Inuyasha barked. Kagome had the tail of the fish still hanging out of her mouth and looked up at Inuyasha. "I was up about 3:00. About 4 hours before you." She purred against him. Inuyasha stood up and went over to the fire to get himself more fish. Kagome growled at the warmth who was leaving her side. Inuyasha grabbed himself another fish and sat down across the room from Kagome which made her growl more. Her growl could only be heard with sensitive ears like Inuyasha's, so he could hear her growling. Kagome looked around at the gathering of people then back at Inuyasha. 'Why won't he pay attention!' Kagome looked lovingly into Inuyasha's eyes who watched her questioningly. Everyone was very confused at how Inuyasha and Kagome were acting. Kagome was about to pounce on Inuyasha when a loud and strong wind appeared. "Must be a demon! I will be back." Kaede was heading out the door. "No it is just Koga. I know that stench anywhere." Inuyasha growled. 'Why is he growling? What is the smell? It smells like pine and wolf.' Kagome stopped from the pouncing stance and watched what Inuyasha would do next. Inuyasha stood up and went to Kagome. He took a hold of Kagome's arm (hand if you want it to be romantic :3) and pulled her outside trying to take her to the forest. "What are you doing here mutt face?" Koga stopped his twister and looked at the two. "Why do I smell a cat demon when there is none that exist anymore and why is the smell coming off of Kagome?! What did you do to her!" Koga lost his temper then quickly calmed down back to his regular state. Inuyasha looked at Koga growling then at Kagome. "Kagome do you know who this is?" Inuyasha wanted to check if she didn't have amnesia. "Of course. It's Koga of the wolf tribe in the Eastern mountains, right?" Kagome said looking for praise by Inuyasha but no praise rained upon her. So Kagome growled a disapproval growl at Inuyasha who looked at her confused of what he did wrong. "I guess it's true she has been acting weird lately. Purring against me, eating tons of fish, and now growls." Inuyasha wondered what could of happened for this to happen. ("She did WHAT!" Koga roared.) "Kagome what happened when you were in the future?" Inuyasha looked at her. "Um it was a normal visit but when I came back…" Kagome trailed off at a blush. "When I came back what?" Inuyasha barked. 'What made her blush! Usually only I can do that to her.' Inuyasha's other ego returned. "Um… nothing important." Kagome looked at him then Koga who was standing oh so quiet by chopping trees in half and cursing. Kagome felt trapped and any other cat only knew one thing to do when cornered. RUN! Kagome turned as fast as she could (which was Inuyasha's speed) and ran in the depths of the forest. Inuyasha blinked and saw Kagome was no longer before him. 'Where did she go!" Inuyasha barked. Smelling around him trying to find Kagome's sent. 'Ah found it! Cherry blossoms and I, her sent.' Inuyasha fonded over her sent, forgetting what he had to do. "Hey Inuyasha, where's Kagome?" Sango and Shippou came from the center of the village. "Oh right." Inuyasha snapped out of his trance and ran into the forest after Kagome. Sango shrugged at Shippou who was in her arms and turned to find Miroku. Meanwhile Kagome ran into several demons of unknown species. "Look here boys a female cat demon. Hmm seems she is ready for a mate." The most ugliest one proclaimed. Kagome shifted her weight to her right. "My my look who's running their mouth." Kagome hissed out of anger. "What a bitch. Lets teach her a lesson boys." The leader told the other three. Unknowingly Kagome who was being watched by both, the demon flea Myoga and a evil presence. Myoga fled finding Inuyasha. "What is it flea." Inuyasha growled while running threw the forest with the flea on his shoulder. "Kagome is in trouble young Master!" The flea spat out. "Kagome!"

**_You requested longer chapters and here is one._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry for the wait._**

* * *

**_Kagome: I do own Inuyasha right, Inuyasha?_**

**_Inuyasha: No you don't own me, OR the story._**

**_Kagome pouts in corner_**

* * *

"Let teach her a lesson!" The three demons leapt at Kagome trying to tackle her but just before they leaped Kagome jumped and sliced their vital points with her long claws. After the bodies of the demons fell she retracted her claws and licked her hand clean of blood. "What type of fight was that?" She yawned. "Kagome!" Inuyasha howled. Kagome heard him and ran off towards the forest of the West and accidentally cut her foot with a rock while running. "Kagome where are you!" Inuyasha yelled while he caught a whiff of yokai blood and little of Kagome's. "No!" Inuyasha came upon the battle scene of three dead yokai and blood splattered all over the trees and shrubs in the battle area. 'Where are you Kagome?' Kagome ran as fast as she could when it started to pour down rain. Kagome's senses dulled a little from the rain. She didn't notice the bird demon flying to her. *WHIP* Kagome quickly turned around to see the bird demons' wind attack. The wind attack whipped into her abdomen. Kagome fell to her knees gripping her wound. The demon rushed to her with a killing blow. Kagome though she was going to die when a large white haired demon stood in front of her and deflected the blow. The bird demon was in shock and fled. But not soon enough, the blur of white sliced him in half. After the fight a child came out of the bushes with a two-headed dragon and a imp. "Is that Kagome?" The child chirped. "Must be. But I smell a cat demon not a miko." Another voice with power said with grace. Kagome tried to look up but she was to much in pain and drew unconscious. "Can we take her back to the palace to take care of her, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked the large dog demon. In answer he nodded. Rin 'yayed' in her head as Sesshomaru picked up the unconscious, wounded miko. Traveling back to the Western Palace. Inuyasha on the other hand got closer to where the bird demon's body laid. 'What happened here? It smells of… Kagome's blood!' Inuyasha got into a panic. Then he smelled a familiar sent. His brother's… Inuyasha turned to me. "Um HALF brother to be exact." Sorry HALF brother's sent. Better? "Very." Ok then. Inuyasha started to follow the sent that smelled of Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, and Kagome to the Western Palace. Sesshomaru set Kagome down on the couch. (Me: Yes they have couches. Pretend :\) "Meido. Tend to her wounds." The demon called Meido bowed and turned to Kagome's wounds. Meido had fiery red hair of a dragon demon. But she looked human. Inuyasha was closing onto the palace where his HALF brother lives. He sped up to a whopping 3000 MPH. Racing to the palace, Inuyasha surprisingly when he was confronted by several demons he just fled, fled Inuyasha! "Where.. am I?" Kagome sat up a little to see a hyper human girl running in the garden outside. With a strong yet civil demon watching the girl protectively. 'Sesshomaru? Where did he come from?' She sat up a little to look more. "You should get some rest Miko." Sesshomaru turned to face Kagome. 'Why can I hear better?' Kagome in reply laid down on the couch and looked at little Rin who was approaching her. "Hi Kagome. Im glad you are better." Rin said. "Im glad too." Kagome said happily. "Can I do something?" Rin asked cutely. "Sure." Kagome wondered what she wanted to do. Rin raised her right hand to Kagome head and rubbed. Kagome purred loudly. "What the?" Kagome raised her own hand and felt the flaps of fur and skin on her head. "EARS!"

* * *

**_Please be patient with me. I have sooo much homework! ;(_**


	4. Note from FK

_**I know I haven't updated most of my stories. I am sorry for that. I am working on a new FanFic as well of trying to complete the others and also I have to do a ton of homework. Again I am sorry and plz be patient. (P.S. I going to make a SessXKag fanfic :3)**_

_**~Fennec Kagome**_


End file.
